


【攻坚组】五一关于猫爬架-吃土最快乐

by YT_crucial_group



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_crucial_group/pseuds/YT_crucial_group





	【攻坚组】五一关于猫爬架-吃土最快乐

#圈地自萌不要上升真人！不要上升真人！不要上升真人！  
#大家五一快乐啊！  
#ooc是我的 荣耀是他们的  
#已交往设定，天天刚到加拿大  
#下方正文  
\--------------------------------------------------------

 

金博洋有了只猫。

准确的说是他在羽生家门口捡的一只不知从哪里来的窝在他家门垫上朝他悠闲地甩着尾巴的猫。

金博洋蹲下身子开始和它对视，“你怎么窝在这里了？”猫悠闲地甩甩尾巴，打了个哈切。

“你主人呢？”金博洋开始考虑把猫拐回家的可能性。猫眯着眼睛看了他几秒，起身开始蹭金博洋的膝盖。软软的毛从皮肤上划过，金博洋收了一下腿。有点痒。

“你是不是没有主人啊？你要是没主人我可就抱你回家了啊？”金博洋笑着把猫抱起来就带去了小区旁边的宠物医院。

作为一个优秀的新晋铲屎官，怎么能不带主子去做一次全身检查呢？

等金·土豪·新晋铲屎官·博洋心满意足的拎着一大堆东西抱着香喷喷的主子从宠物医院出来以后，他才想起来好像还少了一件事。

于是等羽生结弦满心欢喜的推开家门时，迎接他的不是天天阔别了几个月的的拥抱而是锤锤打打的声音和家里突然多的一位成员甜甜的叫声。

羽生·现在有点蒙·等等天天你瞒了我什么·结弦愣在了玄关几秒，然后反应迅速的关上门把本来在后面跟着的师兄和小车拦在门外。师兄摸摸自己差点被打到的挺翘鼻梁，心有余悸的回头看着也不清楚状况同款蒙圈脸的师弟，“差点我的鼻子就糟了殃了。”费师兄用手机照照自己的鼻子，顺便拍了两张自拍。“虽然知道金博洋今天来可结弦也太着急的吧，连一顿晚饭都等不了吗？真是的....”小车看看大师兄，又看看被二师兄关上的门，心里想为什么我要经历这些，我只是一个十几岁的孩子。

小车乖巧的表示了一下遗憾，“毕竟师兄和博洋哥也有几个月没有见过了，师兄我们是等一会儿还是直接走？”

费尔南德茲看了看眼前关得紧紧的门又看了眼乖巧的师弟，转身搂住小师弟的肩，开始往楼下走。“走吧，估计你二师兄和你博洋哥今天是不会开门了。”费尔南德兹揉揉小师弟软软的半长发，“师兄带你去吃好吃的。”

羽生看着眼前一片狼藉的客厅，和发现他回来以后开始心虚的恋人，脸上慢慢挂起某个金天天熟悉的笑容。“天天，你能给我说说发生了什么吗？”金博洋看着有黑化现象的恋人连忙把手上的工具扔下来，抱起在沙发上懒洋洋侧躺着的柚子-------没错，金博洋给那只猫取了个名字，就叫柚子。“牛哥快看！多可爱啊！还是有名的暹罗猫！”羽生看看满脸讨好的爱人以及被架起来的有点受惊开始挣扎的猫，缓慢地扭头看向客厅电视柜边多出来的巨大的----猫爬架！

金博洋心虚的把挣扎的主子放走，悄悄的蹭到羽生旁边，露着小虎牙开始撒娇。“我在家门口捡到的，特别乖巧而且我还带它去了医院了。护士小姐姐说才五个月年纪不大而且暹罗猫特别粘主人还乖还护主...”羽生听着金博洋乖巧的数着猫的好处，心里觉得这时候的天天可爱透了。“其实我没有生天天的气。”羽生抬手捏捏恋人手感极佳的脸蛋。“只是你应该和我说一声的，这样我还有个心里准备。”金博洋自觉心虚，任由余生两只手不停地在他脸上揉来揉去，“乌猪无赏书.....但书一抓猫爬蚱周忘惹”(我中午想说，但是一装猫爬架就忘了)

羽生看了眼被装了一半的猫爬架心里冷笑一声，哼，刚来就和我争宠，这个小贱猫！金博洋要是知道他心里想的东西一定会拉住羽生坚决不让他再跟着戈米沙看中国宫心剧。但是他不知道，所以醋坛子翻了的大柚子表示只有天天亲亲抱抱才能化解。

其实羽生并不讨厌这个新成员，相反，羽生日本的家楼下有许多的流浪猫，他在家的时候还会带点东西给这些小可爱吃。但如果这涉及到跟金天天抢注意力的话，那就不要怪他

他看了眼已经趴到猫爬架上的新成员，又看了眼身边站着的许久不见的恋人，他做了一个决定。

金博洋还在忐忑，他家大柚子不会真的生气到理都不带理他的吧？柚子没那么小气吧……金天天还在纠结，下一秒他被人腾空抱起。

“？！！！！yuzu？！”金博洋一把搂住羽生的肩膀，防止自己倒下去。羽生满意的搂住爱人的小细腰，开始往卧室冲，“既然天天你也知道错了，那我们就来商量下怎么惩罚吧～～”

金天天恼羞成怒的叫声被迅速锁在门内，小柚子看了一眼惯着自家新任铲屎官的房门，打了个哈切，又趴了下去。

等金天天再次出来的时候天已经完全黑透了。小柚子在外面饿的直挠门，羽生把在被子里包的紧紧的金博洋放到沙发上，然后任劳任怨的在他家天天的指导下继续组装还没有完成的猫爬架，顺便喂把猫。

嘛，虽然多了一只猫跟他抢注意力，但羽生表示，只要我想，天天的注意力是不会分散到任何生物的身上。

“毕竟只要把天天做累了他就不会想任何东西了。”事后羽生这样和费师兄说，但费师兄表示那时他二师弟脸上的笑容要多腹黑就有多腹黑。

可，可喜可贺？


End file.
